1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parachute, more particularly to a parachute device that can assist in safe landing of a helicopter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Helicopters are in wide use in view of their vertical takeoff and landing capabilities, which result in increased safety and which eliminate the need for long runways. However, conventional helicopters are not provided with equipment to assist in safe landing thereof. Thus, destruction of property and loss of lives are commonly encountered in case of an emergency situation, such as power loss or breakdown while the helicopter is in flight.